


AU = Trouble!

by frechi123



Series: Undertale: A New Chapter [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123
Summary: Destinie finds out that she's been created across the multiverse - including the fact that her Underfell and Flowerfell personas have mysteriously gotten switched.





	AU = Trouble!

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ YET!!! I MADE THIS SO I COULD TRANSFER SOME STUFF I WROTE

"Why would you do this to me?!"


End file.
